Things Change
by Creek with Style
Summary: "Things Change" is both a Creek (Craig x Tweek) and Style (Stan x Kyle) story. Creek focuses on absence makes the heart grow fonder while Style on secret/hiding true feelings. The boys and rest of the gang are older now and on their last year of High School; the story will touch on that too. So, come on down and enjoy this great little story :)! Warning: Mature content (i.e. sex)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: "I'm breaking up with you…" ~Creek~**

 **First Day of Grade 12: "The bus stop"**

It was a bright sunny day in South Park, Colorado and nothing was out of the ordinary in this otherwise wacky town. The only thing that was different was the children everyone knew so well. They had turned a lot older and wiser as the years passed by. Well... older definitely. The wiser part remained to be seen.

Stanley 'Stan' Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and their friends Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick stood in their usual order at that same old bus stop that once took them to South Park Elementary.

Cartman was arguing with Kyle—like always— with the latter getting annoyed.

"Goddammit, fatass, quit calling my mom a bitch right now!"

"Just calling 'em how I see 'em, Kaaal," the fat boy responded.

It never made sense to call him fat anymore since he actually turned out a lot healthier than many had expected. Nothing like he was as a kid. Do not get it wrong though, this boy was not by any means on some diet. He still enjoyed his heart-clogging foods. It remained the greatest mystery: how **did** Eric turn out so good? Anyway, that was beside the point.

"Stop it, Cartman!" His commanding voice gave off the impression that Eric's persistent jabs at his mother agitated the redhead.

Even his super best friend Stan could tell by reading and hearing him that he had to chime in before Kyle got too heated. "Yeah, cut it out, dude; you're just jealous because his mom doesn't have a reason to kick him out… unlike your slut mom."

Eric Cartman's mother Liane was well-known as the person who would spoil her son rotten. However, after one of her past therapy visits, it was noted that Cartman reached the official age where she could legally toss him out. It took some guts, but Ms. Cartman was finally able to put her foot down. Long story short: she kicked her son out of the house to fend only for himself.

"Fuck you, Stan! Quit defending your fucking boyfriend, you fuckin' homo!" it was no surprise that Cartman, therefore, took offense to what the Marsh boy said; but it also came as no surprise when Kyle punched him in the gut regarding calling him Stan's boyfriend and calling his friend a _homo_.

The punch to the gut was so hard that it made him wheeze.

"I'm pretty sick and tired in that too!" Kyle's voice continued to showcase anger. "Stop saying that me and Stan are gay! Stop making fun of the fact we are such good friends!"

Stan finally placed a comforting hand on his shoulder with the intention for the redhead to relax. As if he was telepathically communicating that it was not worth it to let Eric's words aggravate him the way they were. He complied with this gesture and calmed himself down.

"And Cartman?" he peered over once Kyle was calm. "Quit ripping on his mom then if you don't like how it feels."

Cartman just stood there scowling, and then...

Silence.

Silence pursued and brought the conversation to a close.

Kenny sat there at the end of the line and listened to them. Thus once stillness became present, he brought it upon himself and changed the subject to one more prominent to all four of them.

"So… grade 12, huh?"

The hooded blonde no longer displayed a muffling problem, allowing him to be understood clearer than ever before. In fact, the muffled speech problem he had as a child quickly got resolved once he hit middle school and never ran into such issues since.

"Oh yeah! We start the last year of high school today!" Stan replied.

"It's still hard to believe, you know? It feels like 22 seasons ago we were still in elementary school… the time sure flies, doesn't it, you guys?" Cartman gathered the gang in his arms for some sort of group hug before he let go of them.

"Oh yeah, I know what you mean," Stan followed up. "It felt like forever at that school. Seriously! It honestly felt like I was going to be 10 for the rest of my life…"

At that moment, a bus sounded its horn once it rolled up in front of the boys, then came to a complete stop, opened the doors, and permitted them onboard.

They all walked onto the bus to see all of their classmates. There was Clyde Donovan, Token Black, Wendy Testaburger, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, and of course Leopold 'Butters' Scotch… just to name a few.

"Hey, fellas!" Butters waved. He did not really change much. Still pretty sweet and innocent, yet he knew when to put his foot down.

"Sup, Butters?" Stan's response lacked what it needed to gather whether it was a kind reply, an uncaring reply, or whathaveyou. Just a neutral greeting that sufficed nicely enough for him to focus on his girlfriend.

Stan sat next to Wendy in her seat and silently greeted her genuinely nicely. As aforementioned, the two were still dating. It was a mystery how the two stuck it out this long… considering the latter broke up with him almost every other week. But in the end, the fact they both seemed so happy was enough to not give it more of a thought.

* * *

Tweek and Craig's time on the bus was a rather quiet and pensive one. Craig was deep in thought while Tweek was resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

The truth was, Craig was unsure if he wanted to be in a relationship anymore; this led him to look down at the blonde boy with a sad expression.

Their relationship all started back when they were practically forced into it after a bunch of Asian girls drew art of them that lead the town to believe the two were a couple. The two continued to deny the truth after that and went as far as staging a break-up, in hope that the citizens of South Park would give up on them. In the end, Craig and Tweek rejoiced and became a couple once again for the sake of the town. As time went on, the interest in their relationship soon faded from everyone's mind. Despite that, the couple eventually fell in love for real and hit it off. Their love blossomed so high over the years that neither one of them would ever think about calling it off… until now. The only question was: why would Craig want to put an end to a beautiful relationship?

* * *

The bus finally arrived at the school and Cartman booked it off first. "Make way fuckers! I need to make a wicked dump real fast, heh-heh-heh…"

Stan and Kyle gazed up at their high school.

"Welp, we made it. The final year of this dump," Stan lacked excitement and enthusiasm. It was clear he, nor Kyle for that matter, wanted to be back here. Sadly it was their last year so they had no choice.

Nonetheless, Kyle eventually found something to be excited about and thus stayed on the positive side of coming back. "Yeah. I'm gonna join so many sports teams this year, do so many things, that it is going to be awesome!"

"Hey, me too! I was thinking of trying Soccer or Basketball this year…"

"You should totally, Stan! We play all the time, and you're really good at it. It'd be fun to play on the same team with someone I actually like for once…"

"Mmm, I'll think about it."

* * *

Back to Tweek and Craig, the two walked together alongside the other members Craig's gang—which included Clyde and Token. The gang was one member short, unfortunately. That was because Jimmy Valmer transferred to a different school in South Park last summer. So with him absent, Tweek had a permanent place in the group.

Craig was determined. He needed to be straight with Tweek. But not out in the open; he could never do that.

"Uh… why don't you guys go on and we'll catch up? I have something to say to Tweek first…" Craig stated.

There it was.

Tweek saw his demeanor change; something was up. Clyde and Token simply shrugged and left so the two could be alone.

After that, Tweek popped the question. "I-Is everything alright, hone—?"

In an instant, Tweek was cut off by Craig who said the words he thought he would never need to: "—I'm breaking up with you..."

* * *

 **My notes**

Hello everyone. This is a story that I originally was publishing ongoing on Wattpad. But, it has dawned on me that there are better sites for this—such as this one. So, over the next little while, I will be slowly publishing my preexisting chapters onto here so, also, you lot can enjoy reading this fun-heated/serious/emotional (possibly) story.

My name is _Creek with Style_ and I have developed quite the obsession with the show South Park. It's one of the few animated shows I watch anymore. One day, I stumbled onto fanfics one day (making sure they were all aged up first for obvious reasons) and saw there were some pretty good stories revolving Tweek and Craig (my OTP in the show right now) and Stan and Kyle. After a while, I thought, "wouldn't it be fun to try that too"? And so, here I am, lol.

This is my first time writing a South Park... anything. I'm gonna try as hard as I can to make it feel like South Park. Yet, it will be mellowed down since we all know the show can be quite offensive and no writer can come close to Trey and Matt (lord knows I can't anyway lol).

I think it should be stated that this story WILL involve gay/Yaoi sex but this is my first time doing ANYTHING like this. Like seriously, for the longest time, I was uncomfortable in even reading this type of stuff but... seeing as the ages will be older, it technically won't be wrong.

I want this to be readable by all parties; those who just like a good story, those who like sex scenes, and all in between. In between is good because there will only be sex scenes if it actually fits story-wise. At any case, I will make it as flashy as possible and warn when it will get "X-rated" and also make it just as flashy to single when it ends. That way if you want to scroll passed the sex altogether, you can.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will post as often as I can.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

 _Edited Dec. 11_ _th_ _, 2018_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: "I'm NOT gay, fatass! Grr…" ~Creek~**

 **Still The** **First Day**

 _I'm breaking up with you..._

Those were the words that stuck with the Tweaker boy **all day**.

"Errr... Stupid Craig..." he muttered. "Uugh. Why did he have to break up with me?! It was going so well! What went wrong?! Did I say something? Do something? Why didn't he tell me?!"

The poor boy was going through it alone. He wondered what he did wrong to end what he thought was a great relationship; he needed closure. Tweek was determined to confront Craig in order to obtain the truth.

* * *

All of the high school students were eventually assigned new lockers so they could place their belongings inside. All of them took the opportunity to do so before the bell rang. Eric, Kyle, and Stan all got lockers right beside one another while Kenny's was literally right across from theirs. Once a good portion of time passed by, there was only a handful were almost done.

Kyle was one of those few people still finishing up. He sat there on his knees and was observed placing his photos into a green portfolio and tucked it underneath the loose bottom inside his locker. Kyle had this one in the past so it always served as a great spot to hide things.

Little did Kyle know: a snoop was peeping around the corner at the end of the hall. That spy was none other than nosey Cartman.

' _Look at him. All alone unsuspecting that a certain me is suspecting him. He thinks he can hide from me?! That Jew is hiding something and I'll be damned if I don't find out what!_ '

"What're you doin', Eric?"

"Gah, Butters!" Cartman jumped at the sound of Butters' voice, as he was not expecting him.

Cartman faced the blonde-haired boy adorned with a green sweater, all zipped up, and dark brown jeans. Butters also had a minor scar on his left eyelids from an unknown source.

"Oh, hey Butters. Just uh... tryin' to find the old bathroom; need to go real bad, oof," he hunched over and grasped his belly and played it up like he needed to go badly.

"Oh. Why it's down the hall the way you came, remember? You sure are forgetful."

"Get off my back, okay? Ju-just... fuck off. See you around, Butters."

"Well, okay, Eric." Butters began walking but soon pivoted right back for a quick moment. "And hey, have you seen all the pictures Kyle has lately?"

"No I have not; now stop invading my space and leave me alon— wait a minute... What pictures?" Cartman followed behind so Butters could explain.

"Oh, I don't know. I just glanced at some of them on the bus. A few of 'em were of him and Stan. Mainly Stan."

"Just Stan and him? No one else? **Just them?** " The chunky boy then turned away and thought to himself out loud. ' _Interesting stuff. The Jew has secrets, huh? I knew it! He's totally gay. Now it's time to make my move._ '

Cartman immediately rushed away from Butters, who in turn simply gave a quick "Oh, bye, Eric!" before he carried on.

The first bell soon rang, indicating it was time to head to class before the late bell went. Kyle was about to close his locker only for it to be suddenly slammed back open by Cartman.

"What are you doing, dumbass?" Understandably, Kyle was puzzled on why he did that.

"Don't act like I don't know, Kyhal!" he replied.

"Don't know what?"

"You know damn well."

" _Thaaat_ you're a dumbass? Well established," Kyle rolled his eyes.

When the redhead thought this was over, he made his way down the hall so he would not be late for Data Management on the first day of school. Unfortunately, Cartman stepped in front at the right moment and thwarted him.

"Stawp!" he glared.

"Get out of the way!" Kyle then heard the late bell. It was official: he was late on the first day. Kyle groaned. "See? Now we're late. On the first day; thanks a lot."

"Oh, okay, Kyle. Oh, and don't worry. I won't tell anyone about those photos of Stan; I wouldn't want a rumor to spread that the Jew is gay."

"Who told—" he jumped and turned back on a dime; surprised at first but resorted to playing it cool, "I mean, I have no photos on me, dumbass, what're you talking about?"

The photos he secretly kept (in the portfolio) dated all the way back to when he and Stan were eight-years-old. They served as a way for Kyle to reflect on the past and remember everything they did together. As they grew older, the more moments he captured. Kyle never wanted Stan to know about them because he was afraid Stan would find him weird, considering most of them were of Stan. Thus why Kyle always dismissed the comments Cartman made... afraid he might find out the truth and wield it against him.

"Don't act dumb, Jew! Butters glanced at them on the bus. Now, I'm gonna find out one way or another, so just make it easy for all of us and admit it: you're gay for him, aren't you?"

Kyle got up close to his face, "I swear to you: if you keep insinuating that I am gay for my best friend, I will **not** hesitate to break every bone in your body!" Anger fueled the Jewish boy's threat so much that he quickly pinned the nuisance up against his locker, strength all on Kyle's side, meaning Cartman cannot escape. "You think it's funny to keep pushing and pushing, but it is not a joke anymore, Cartman! I'm **NOT** gay, fatass, and neither is he! So quit saying it or else!"

"Okay, okay! Okay! I'll lay off! I'm sorry!" Cartman said.

With that mess straightened out, Kyle backed away from him and proceeded on to his class that he was five minutes late for now.

"Good."

"Just... know, Kyle. You don't have to tell me. I know it's not my place. I just think, to be honest, it's sweet if you—by _some chance'_ **do** like him that way..."

"Cartman..." Kyle balled his hand so it formed a fist, crossed by the fact he continued to dig.

"I know, I know. It's not my business. We're rivals, I get it; you think I'd most likely blab about it if it **were** true. But, I'm just saying. How long do you plan to keep it inside, Kyle? If I were in your shoes, it would just eat me alive to know I wasn't accepting who I was... I'll see you around," he wandered away from Kyle.

Kyle processed what he said and released a deep sigh as a result. ' _It's not that I'm not accepting, fatass... I know what I feel. I'm just afraid how Stan would feel if he found out..._ '

* * *

 **My notes**

 _Okay. I think I'll end it here and pick up in the next chapter._

 _If you are enjoying this story, I would really appreciate your feedback._

 _Also, so you guys know in terms of schedule. From this chapter on, I will be working under a one chapter per week basis. I will work under this because I do have a life and other things I'd also like to balance along with this._

 _And again, the chapters will shift focuses so Chapter 3 will go back to focus more on Creek; so expect not the next one but the following one after to continue on with Kyle x Stan stuff. Okay. Enjoy guys! :)_

* * *

 _Edited Dec. 11_ _th_ _, 2018_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: "Who say I wanna be friends?" ~Creek~**

 **Math class with Mr. Sucksmyballs (-Style- Cont'd)**

"Alright class, let's all settle down. I know it's our first day but we've got a lot of first-day crap to cover," a teacher with a name tag on that reads 'Mr. Sucksmyballs' walked into the room with some textbooks and a clipboard held in hand.

All of the senior students that were chatting quickly settled down so their teacher could proceed. "Alright, for those who do not know me, my name is Mr. Sucksmyballs," most of the boys snickered at the name. "Hey!" the teacher barked. "Stop the laughing! It's just a name!"

The laughing eventually died down and that was when Kyle finally entered through the open door a little late thanks to Cartman.

"Sorry I'm late, sir!"

"Oh, Mr. Broflovski. How excellent to finally join us ten minutes late. Take your seat beside the Tweak boy and, uh... Marsh, is it? In the back, now go!" Mr. Sucksmyballs shoos Kyle away.

As he made his way to his seat, he took around to see the notable students in this math class that he knew well. Such students included: Clyde, Kevin Stoley, Bebe, Wendy, Tweek, Craig, Stan, and finally Butters. At the same time, Mr. Sucksmyballs began reading the names on his clipboard to mark who was present on time, who came late, or absent.

Eventually, the teacher made it further down the list and called upon Stan, who also responded with a quick hand-raise, "Here..."

As Kyle sat down, he noticed something off in Stan's response. He sounded down about something; of course, he could be wrong. However, Stan usually had expressions to him that Kyle found very easy to read. He was looking down the whole time to his desk at his phone. Kyle felt like he had to lean over and get his attention.

"Hey. If you wanna talk, I'm here, man," Kyle whispered to him in a way that not even the teacher could hear and therefore would not disrupt the class.

Stan looked up from his phone and over to his friend who clearly meant well, which means a lot to Stan. Stan, being one who would trust Kyle with life, caved in fairly easy and agreed to share what was eating him. Before he did, Stan gazed over at his girlfriend Wendy who was taking out a notebook and mechanical pencil; he sighs once again.

The boy leaned in closer to Kyle, "I'll text you; just keep it between us though."

"Oh yeah, totally, man. Text me."

Kyle whipped out his phone while papers were being handed out. Those papers were all of what is expected in the class and the math curriculum they will cover; the basic first-day material essentials.

* * *

And so, the two boys began texting in the middle of class in a way so no one would have ever seen them do it. The conversation went as follows:

 **Kyle:** _Hey_

 **Stan:** _So yeah…_

 **Kyle:** _Whats up?_

 **Stan:** _…_

 **Stan:** _idk what 2 do, bro…_

 **Kyle:** _what's wrong_

 **Stan:** _w_

 **Kyle:** _eh?_

 **Stan:** _Wendy*_

 **Kyle:** _Oh. Well, what about her?_

 **Stan:** _it's just…_

 **Stan:** _I think… im slowly finding myself losing interest in her_

 **Kyle:** _dude, cmon. It's WENDY! The girl u've always had a crush on. after all this time, how could you even say that?_

* * *

The two were so deep into the conversation, Kyle especially, that he completely disregarded Mr. Sucksmyballs who has been repeatedly calling his name a few times now. He eventually had to shout at Kyle just to get his attention. Kyle fumbles and drops his phone.

" **Broflovski!** " Mr. Sucksmyballs shouted.

The teacher marched right up to his desk and swiped the dropped phone before Kyle could even retrieve it.

"So, you think my words are just some big joke huh? That what I say doesn't matter—AND MAYBE YOUR RIGHT! But **THIS** ," he waved Kyle's iPhone around, "is never okay."

"Yes, sir..." Kyle hung his head in embarrassment.

"You can pick this death trap up at the end of class. Now, all of you get a textbook and open it up to page 22."

* * *

 **(Creek focus starts now)**

Later on the students all retrieved their own textbooks to keep for the duration of the semester and have opened them to the desired page number for the class homework after the lesson they just had.

Meanwhile, Craig and Tweek were side-by-side; it could not be any more awkward for them than it is right now in their current situation. The two did not even have a choice on where to sit so they were forced to make do.

' _No!_ 'Tweek thought to himself. ' _I don't care what he says, h-he's wrong to break it off. I need to find out what!_ '

All of the sudden, a note that read, _Dude, we need 2 talk about this. I don't want this to be the end_ , was felt being crumpled and crammed into Tweek's open hand. The feeling was one certainly the most familiar to him. He looked to his right and found Craig re-adjusting himself after he gave it to him.

After Tweek read the note Craig gave him—after uncrumpling it first, of course, he found himself doing nothing else but bearing a slight smile. But worry was present on Tweek's face too as Craig's face still only showed sadness.

* * *

 **Second Period: Spare**  
The bell soon rang to signify math was over and all the students eventually rummaged the halls. Most are on their way to their next class. The very same faces seen in math class appear once again walking the halls

Bebe and Clyde especially were viewed holding hands down the hall. Due to his high hep, Clyde occasionally gave a 'cool kid' nod whenever someone glanced his way and greeted him. The two stopped right next to a locker and proceeded to make out... only get called out by Eric Cartman as he walked by.

"Ah, so weak dude! Get a room for Christ sake!" he averted his eyes upon seeing them make out. Stan, Kenny, and Kyle walked up behind Cartman and regard the two too busy kissing to care.

"Boy, Clyde and Bebe are really going at it..." Kenny commented.

"Yeah and it's fucking gross," Kyle grimaced.

"Oh, I didn't think that; I think it's kinda hot..."

"Don't be a creep, Kenny," Stan looked at him.

"Besides, even you gotta admit its annoying that he always does this. I don't care how much he sees in that bitch, alright? When I see **that?** I puke!" Cartman said after.

"Ugh, c'mon. We all have second-period together, right?" Stan walks, leading the boys.

"Wait we do?! We all have Family Studies?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, dude. Remember? We compared timetables last weekend," Stan replied.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot," he lightly laughs. "Alright let's go. It beats watching... them..." Kyle said.

And with that, the boys were on their way.

As for Tweek and Craig. The two were then viewed walking; Tweek trailing by a good gap as he did not want to be a bother. However, he did receive the note from him earlier and god only knows what it could mean. For all Tweek was hoping, it could be that Craig did not, in fact, want to break up. That was what Tweek was holding onto.

The two were on a spare—which simply means they do not have a second-period class. And due to it being the first day of school, there was really nothing to do so they thought they would go talk in the library where it would be quiet.

"Would you mind picking up the pace Tweek? I'd like to talk to you… **today**?" Craig sighed, looking back at Tweek as he walked.

Tweek nodded and picked up his walking speed so he can walk beside Craig.

"Craig..."

"Listen, Tweek everything is going to be okay, alright? You'll be fine, I'll be fine. We'll all be fine. So much so that we're still going to remain good friends, alright?" Craig looks at the blond boy, being absolutely clear.

Tweek is not having it. "Aauugh..." he groans "But I don't wanna be 'just good friends' anymore! I-I-I didn't even know what love was until you came along."

"Noooo. Tweek, please. You're forgetting how we started in the first place."

" **What does that got to do with anything, Craig?** " Tweek shrieked in the way the spaz does best. "It doesn't matter how we started, it's about growing and turning that into a great relationship. And I thought we were!" Tweek was unintentionally raising his voice.

Craig observed all those who were looking their way and so he took Tweek by the hand. Instead of going to the library, he took both of them to the boys' bathroom that, luckily, was completely empty. In here, they could talk privately. To be extra safe, Craig locked the door so nobody could enter.

"Are you trying to make this into a big thing? Or are you going to try and be reasonable and accept that I'd rather be friends for a while?"

"Because this whole thing is completely UNreasonable, Craig! You can't just drop the bomb like that and expect things to be okay! I need an answer!" Tweek responded.

"Don't do this to me Tweek..." Craig muttered.

"Do **what** to you? Don't do this to **me** , Craig!" Tweek raised his voice once again. "I'm so... s-so sick of this crap you pull, Craig. You never let me in and it's causing me to freak out!"

"Do you want me to tell you or not, spaz?"

"Yes, Craig. Pleeease tell. Like... is it something I did? Something I said? 'Cause Craig if it is then I'm truly sorry, really I am. I just don't want you to be mad at me an—"

"Oh..." Craig frowned. "So you think this is about you, right?"

"Well, when you don't open up and tell me, wha-what else am I to think?"

All went quiet. Really quiet. Tweek watched the love of his life slowly walk to the door, place his back against it and slide down. Once on the floor, Tweek could see his sadness return.

"I'm sorry, Tweek..." Craig muttered.

The blonde gradually made his way down to Craig's level; sitting with him. Comforting him to indicate that he can be honest with him. Tweek soon found himself wrapped in Craig's warm embrace, which placed a smile on the cute boy's face.

"Alright, see. I walked in on my parents one day and... the two have been talking about moving to Cali-fuckin'-noria. And they confirmed it last night. And seeing as I have nowhere else to stay, I have no choice but to go with them; which means I won't be able to be around my friends anymore..." Craig explained.

"I... see..." Tweek acknowledge: what Craig told him and instead of freaking out or anything he would normally do, he simply interlocked his own finger Craig's and holds them close to his chest.

"I was scared, Tweek. Happy?"

"Really? **You?** Afraid?"

"Yes, babe. Believe it or not, under this exterior, **I** have feelings. And seeing the day grow closer and closer, I forced myself to make a decision that I thought would make everything chill by the time we had to go."

"Agh, babe. This is really the big thing?! The big thing that caused you to break up so suddenly? Stupid Craig. I wish you would've told me this from the start!"

Craig brings Tweek in his arms and softly kissed his cheek. "Again. I'm sorry I wasn't up front with you. I just don't do goodbyes well..."

"It's o-okay. And hey. For what it's worth? If breaking up with help you feel better, then I want to respect that and we can just be friends. Alright?"

Hearing this from Tweek only made Craig feel really stupid all of the sudden. Craig broke away from the hug and gazed into his eyes. The two share a smile. Craig had no choice but to kiss Tweek's sweet lips, which surprised the Tweaker in a good way.

"Umm... friends don't usually do that, babe," Tweek giggles and blushing a bit.

A light chuckle was given before Craig proceeded to wraps is arms around his cute boyfriend's waist. "Who says I wanna be friends?" he said in a seductive sort of way before the two share another kiss that ultimately coerced them into making out passionately and with a lot of sexual head on the floor.

The two go to the point that they forget they are at school as Craig was closely working his way down to the inside of Tweek's pants. A loud knock on the door brings the two back to reality.

" **OPEN THE GODDAM** **N** **DOOR YOU FAACKIN' HOMOS!** " Cartman's irritating voice is heard.

Tweek looks down to see where Craig's hands are; the latter does the same before the two blush red and laugh awkwardly together. The two get up off the floor and hold hands tightly.

Craig may be leaving, but at this moment, things were beginning to be okay in his eyes once again. One only hopes it stays that way...

 _Just one day at a time..._

* * *

 **My notes**

 _Alrighty. I sort of enjoyed this one especially the ending. I admit I was tempted to turn their make-out scene into a full-blown sex scene but I had to stop myself lol. I worked on a compromise and tried to make it seem that was where it would've gone, what with Craig's hands going into Tweek's pants? Then I thought it would be funny for that moment to be ruined lol._

 _For those looking for a sex scene between them, you will have to be patient but expect it the next time a chapter focuses on them._

 _That aside now, I want to talk to you guys about how the next chapter will break down._

 _For the next chapter in the story, I thought it would be fun to do a "filler" chapter. See, I was searching yesterday for original South Park episode ideas and stumbled onto a list of them. From that point, I wanted to an episode idea and sorta work it into a fun little chapter that doesn't really contribute anything to the main point of this story but at the same time, it does not take away from the story either. So, let me share with you the gist of this episode idea I found:_

 _ **"Going, Going, Nude"**_  
 _ **"[There is a 48-hour fad that has sprouted now everyone in South Park has gone completely naked. Just letting it all hang out.]"**_

 _Okay. So that is the idea I saw and thought it would be funny to do put my spin onto how I imagine the episode would be like. So, the next chapter you will read will be on that and I titled that chapter "Exhibitionist Weekend"._

* * *

 _Edited Dec._ _4th_ _, 2018_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: "Exhibition Weekend"**

 **Disclaimer:  
** South Park characters will be completely naked. Contains mature/offensive language so you are being advised now to be on the safe side.

* * *

 **Saturday morning: Kyle's house**

It was a wonderful Saturday morning in the always snowy town of South Park, Colorado. The sun was out, the birds were chirping, and the Broflovski residence was in plain view.

Inside the household, in Kyle's room, he and his friend Stan were sleeping in the same bed; backs against one another. This was the first weekend of the new school year so they took advantage and slept in.

Eventually, Stan woke up from his slumber and noticed he fell asleep in his friend's bed again while a perfectly fine air-mattress that was made for him sat in the corner of the room.

"Sometimes I wonder why I bothered to bring that thing," he laughed.

Judging by the Game Sphere controller in his lap, Stan came to the conclusion that the two had fallen asleep while playing games all night.

The short black haired 18-year-old got out of Kyle's bed—that was built to support two people—and placed the controller on the nightstand. He then headed over to his large bag that sat right beside Kyle's dresser and took out a clean set of clothes he was going to change into.

"Heading out, Stan?" Kyle's tired sounding voice was heard from behind.

"Oh, mornin', man," Stan smiled. "And no, not yet. Not until noon."

"Oh, cool. So we can finally hang out on a Saturday morning. Good," Kyle stretched.

"Yeah," Stan smiled as he took out a T-shirt and blue jeans from his bag.

Kyle leaned against the headboard, and from there—if he was so inclined to—he could gaze at Stan's backside and get a nice glimpse of a rather round and perfect looking butt. Stan appeared to be busy gathering his clothes so it seemed likely he would to not notice. Thus, Kyle caught a peak, which consequently made him go faintly red in the cheeks.

Unfortunately for Kyle, Stan eventually turned his head back and inevitably caught him in the act; Kyle quickly looked away when he noticed that Stan detected him... but it was too late; Stan got him. Nevertheless, he never questioned or said anything that would turn the situation awkward.

Stan, therefore, focused back on the clothes in hand and simply gave a slight grin of his own.

Kyle finally got out of bed and walked over to his friend. He then sat himself down on the air mattress and Stan glanced at him.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, dude. Kinda fell asleep in your bed again."

"Well, I don't really see why you brought that thing anyway. You knew I got a new bed, and it clearly fits us both easily," Kyle noted.

"I didn't really think, to be honest. I was under the impression you'd still want your own space."

"No, screw that; sleep in mine from now on, man," Kyle insisted.

"Okay, well, could I use your shower?"

"Of course. You don't have to keep asking, Stan. You live here now. Treat it like home," Kyle insisted further.

Stan gave a slight nod before he motioned on out of the room. From his room, Kyle overheard him yelling, "Ah, Jesus Christ, dude!" disgustedly.

Naturally, Kyle walked out to see what was up.

Out in the hall, ready to greet Kyle right away was Ike Broflovski; Kyle's thirteen-year-old (adopted) brother; buck naked head-to-toe. They both averted their eyes from the lad who made no effort to cover himself.

"Dammit, Ike. Stop fucking streaking around the house!" Kyle yelled.

"Kyle!" his mother Sheila Broflovski shouted.

"Sorry, Mo-" Kyle cut himself off when he caught a sight of his mother walking out of her room **naked as ever**. "Oh, for God's sake!" he and Stan cowered away, arms up to block as much as possible. "What the hell are you doing, Mom?!"

Sheila gazed down at herself for a second before she chuckled and explained. "Oh, it's nothing to worry about, bubelah. We all just figured you boys already heard about it from your friends."

"What are you talking about, Mom?"

"It's Exhibitionist Weekend. They've been talking about it all week on the news."

"I-I'm sorry. But this is way more than I **ever** wanted to see," Stan made sure to avoid eye contact as he proceeded to the bathroom and closed it.

"What's the matter, bubbe?"

" **This** is what's the matter. You two are just... naked. Right in front of my friend too. Why would you even want to do something like this anyway, Mom?!"

"It's just for fun, Kyle. Something you seem to have lost upon reaching adulthood. Lighten up already. Welp, see you boys later," Kyle's mom wandered on downstairs.

"Here." Ike handed his brother his phone, clearly indicating there was something on it he wanted Kyle to see.

"What's this?" Kyle asked, still trying his best to not look **at** him.

Kyle observed a short thirty-second video that depicted a male reporter who was completely naked. Thankfully, the bottom portion was cut off from the camera and he had a microphone in hand.

"This weekend is one South Park has been waiting for. All inspired by the ever so popular Tired Spongebob meme that has swept the nation, people are slowly participating in a special weekend commonly referred to as Exhibitionist Weekend. It started in California, then picked up in Texas, New Jersey, Nevada, and now Colorado. What is Exhibitionist Weekend, you may ask? The first weekend of the new school year, all of the students and their families say 'f**k it' to dignity and go completely naked," he said, while he got bleeped on the curse word. "And... as you can see: I'm a naked news reporter right now, so you might be thinking I have very low self-esteem and dignity to be doing this..." he pauses. "And You'd be right. Good day! Enjoy the breeze outside!"

And with that, the video ended.

Kyle raised an eyebrow. ' _That's it? A stupid meme? What is this? The whole Faith Hilling thing continued?_ ' he thought.

"Are we **really** caring about memes again?"

"It's not about the stupid meme, Kyle," Ike took back his phone. "It's just fun. C'mon, Kyle. When's the last time you let loose?"

"M-many times!" Kyle finally glared at Ike. "I just think this sort of thing crosses a limit for me."

Then, something happened Kyle never expected. He heard Stan fidget on the bathroom door handle before it opened wide. He had nothing but a 'Terrance & Phillip' towel wrapped around his waist. His clothes held in his left arm.

That was not the unexpected part, but it _did_ cause Kyle to question. "Aren't you forgetting to change, Stan?"

"Don't you know what today is?" Stan asked, looking pumped.

Upon realization, Kyle of course groaned. "Oh my God. Stan? Please tell me you're not considering this. You're **eighteen** now, Stan. This is **soooo wrong** that anyone would think public nudity is okay; not to mention immature!"

"Don't listen to him, Stan. Clothes this weekend to us are like a prison to our bodies."

"Yeah! What you're little brother said."

"Okay. This is getting too weird for me. I'm going back to my room. Come back to me when this stupid thing is over," Kyle walked away.

Stan had the expression of disappointment on his face and began to follow him. He closed the door, "Hey."

"Why would you wanna expose yourself like that to the world, Stan?"

"I don't know?! I saw the video for it. Remember when we Faith Hilled and all that?"

"Yeah. And we were **kids** then. We didn't even know what dignity was then. I guess I haven't kept up with meme-inspired events lately because I find them stupid. I'm just baffled you'd wanna humor this."

"I don't know what the big deal is. It's not like I'm gonna be the only one doing it. On Friday, I heard that Clyde was gonna do it. I think even some of the girls are doing it. So you know what that means? I can look at girls without getting slack from Wendy."

"That's gross and wrong too, Stan. Look. Do whatever **you** want. I don't care. But count me out," Kyle said.

Stan sighed. "You know, you need to lighten up."

Kyle faced the window for a quick second. While he did, Stan faced Kyle's bed and placed the clothes down and followed that by stripping the towel he wore off of him and stood straight, facing Kyle. The latter quickly turns back around and what he sees shocks the red-head.

"Gah! Holy shit, Stan!" he covered his eyes.

Staring at butts was one thing but staring at Stan now would just be weird in his mind.

"C'mon. It's nothing new. What about after gym class? Sometimes we have to go shower. We get naked in there and everything is fine."

"That's different, man. First off, there are cubicles so it's not like we're out in the open. This? You are just... exposed."

"Yeah, well, I can tell you this feels great," Stan smiled.

"You guys are crazy today, I swear..." Kyle gazed out the window to just see if others really were doing the same thing.

Sure enough, and unsurprisingly—if one considered how wacky the people could get in South Park, Kyle discovered men, women, girls, and boys of all ages. They roamed the streets without a care in the world. They carried on as if everything was normal. A couple was seen laughing and conversing with a neighbor as if they are completely disregarding the lack of clothes.

Suddenly, Butters was witnessed running around with his arms flailed up just having the time of his life. Kyle grimaced.

"Oh God," Kyle performed his iconic pinching of the nose that he used to do when he was little but rarely did now. It was something he did to show his irritation, or for this such a case when he has witnessed something that would blow his mind in the worst way.

"Okay, fine! Be lame! If you wanna sit here and not be with the times then fine. Be like you and Eric were when Faith Hilling lost to Taylor Swifting: a faggot who lives in the past..." Stan said before grabbing his towel. He proceeded out the room next.

Kyle simply raised an eyebrow to the whole thing. He was completely confused about why this was a big deal. But then he decided to not worry about it and just tend to another matter at hand. Judging by the fact he walked over to a poster on the wall and took out his green portfolio filled with photos, it could be assumed Kyle was going to reminisce over them for a little while.

* * *

It was a bit later in the day—around 11:30 AM. Stan was walking the streets; he felt uncomfortable at first, but he got more and more used to it. He was still cheating though. Stan wore the towel around his waist. That was about to be pointed out:

"Hey, Marsh!" Clyde's slightly (still) nasally voice was heard. This boy came along with other friends of his—none of which were of notable import. Of course, Clyde was embracing this as he believed his body looked good and now was the time for people to admire him. "I see you're struggling," he pointed to the towel.

"Oh, this? I'm not struggling at all. I've just never done this before so..." Stan looked down a little self-consciously.

"You find it's easier in a group. Takes the embarrassment out of it so you can just let go," Clyde responded back. "So, what'a you think?" he then asked, thrusting himself a bit so he can basically look at his fully erect 'tool'.

Understandably, this was a bit weird for Stan so he looked up to the sky. But, he _did_ give a quick answer, "Fine?"

"'Fine'? That's it? Just 'fine'? Come on, Stan. Be honest. I know it's weird but I need to know," Clyde insisted on an honest response.

"Alright. It looks nice. Happy?" Stan groaned. ' _What the hell did I just say?_ ' he thought to himself, not believing he just complimented on Clyde's member.

"Heh," he snaps his finger. "Damn right it is," he cockily laughed and smugly grinned before walking passed him.

Stan watched him go and then regarded all those around him who were naked too. He did not really expect this to happen. He was uncomfortable; even with his towel on. So, he changed his mind and proceeded back to Kyle's house.

* * *

 **Craig's Room**

Same time of day, Craig was in his room with Tweek and were having some quality time. Intimate quality time to be exact. Tweek, in fact, was straddled on Craig's lapped and bounced up and down a bit. A blanket was over them just enough to censor their sex quite nicely. And based off of the moaning and groaning they were emitting, it sounded like they were having a great time.

"Err, ugh. Your parents aren't going to catch us right?" Tweek asked, slowing a bit. Worry was keeping him from giving it 110%.

"I'm sure, Tweek. They both won't be back 'till two o'clock. Stop worrying and enjoy it, honey," Craig assured him.

Considering Craig's circumstance, Tweek had no idea exactly when his lover will be moving. So, Tweek did what he asked and cleared the thought of his parents from his mind.

* * *

Tweek loves going hard and so he flipped the blanket covering their private parts off and proceeded to give what he wanted:

 **######SEXSTART######**  
[ _Hit Ctrl+_ _F and type "SEXEND" to skip the scene if sex isn't your thing; it's short but I wanna do one_ _You can also scroll down to that point too_ ]

The minute the blanket slid off, Tweek's erect member was rock hard and swinging around as he got right into it.

"That's it, Tweek. Just like that." Tweek then gasped and jumped off. " **Ugh**. What now, Tweek?"

"I-I thought I heard a door slam. Are you sure no one is coming?" Tweek questioned.

Craig stood there, on his knees, on the top of his bed. His hard and throbbing condom-covered penis was out there. Waiting for Tweek to stop worrying. Tweek even looked out the window to see if anyone was around.

"It was probably the neighbors, babe. Besides, they always text me when they are heading home and they haven't so we're fine," he reassured.

Tweek soon enough regarded his boyfriend's cock and then to the boyfriend himself and pouted slightly.

"Agh. I'm sorry, Craig. I pulled out before you were ready. Here, let me help..." Tweek proceeded back to the bed and slowly began to jerk Craig's penis after taking off the condom; eventually placing his tongue on the very tip of it.

This eighteen-year-old certainly was no stranger to Craig, that was for sure. After many years of hassle, today was turning to be the best one yet. Sex would be over by now back when they first tried. Craig was certainly proud of Tweek too. Not just because he improved his skills, but the fact doing it brought out the true confidence and all of those things only Craig really saw in him.

"Oh, Tweek. Your mouth feels so good," he praised, pushing his dick a little more into the blonde's mouth with each inward thrust. He almost got it all in, but not quite there. Tweek gagged and coughed a bit with just a little bit to go. "You okay?"

Tweek nodded twice. The first was to indicate he was fine, and the second was to tell Craig to do it again. Tweek appreciated how much he cared enough to ask if he was okay or if he happened to be going too hard or many other things. This, in turn, is what made the Tweaker boy always happy to please him. With that said, he held Craig still so he would not have to thrust and instead pushed himself in. Going slow, he eventually managed to take the whole thing.

Craig was close at this point but wanted to penetrate him before he was ready. He reached into a box he had on the one table beside his bed and was dumbfounded when he could not feel anything. Craig then grabbed the box and shook it.

"Great. I guess I can't do _that_ anymore," Craig sighed before he tossed the box away.

"Aw. You sure there's no more?" Tweek whined a bit.

"Empty. I really wanted to fuck you one more time before I was ready but now I can't. _Aaand_ I wanna respect your rule too so—"

Craig soon became surprised because while he spoke, Tweek already was on his bed, rump in the air.

"Well," he started before making a nervous noise, "Maybe we can try just this once?" Tweek began to sweat.

They have never done _bareback_ before. Tweek was always too afraid of what he could catch from doing that. Craig understood that worry well and so it was something he never really cared to argue about. So Tweek being open to it now made Craig a little uneasy at first.

"Uuuh, you sure? You can just do it orally if you want."

"It's okay, Craig. We can do it just this once. It's fine with me. As long as you want to do it as well," the blonde replied.

' _Wow. That's a first,_ ' Craig thought.

He agreed and then readied to enter Tweek with no condom on anymore.

"C'mon, I'm waiting!"

Craig wasted no time after he insisted and put the hard member right in; Tweek moaned happily. He started off slow; although, he did picked up the pace to a point Tweek could handle. His ass was so tight that it was practically jerking Craig's dick for him. The black-haired top could not control himself any longer. Not only did he perform unprotected sex, but he accidentally ejaculated all of his warm seed into the boy—who in turn gave a big sigh of satisfaction. The sperm warmed Tweek up so well that he paid him back with hot kisses on that all involved some tongue. Craig finally pulled out and blushed at the same time.

"Oops," he awkwardly said to Tweek.

"Not 'oops'. That was amazing," the blonde flopped over onto his back.

Craig could see the cum leak from the boy's hole.

 **######SEXEND######**

* * *

"Why don't we go get cleaned up?" Craig suggested **once they reached their climax**.

Tweek agreed and grabbed his hand. The two walked out of the room and headed over to the bathroom.

"What a great way to officially start Exhibition Weekend t-too..." Tweek commented.

"Wow, honey. You're not seriously thinking about that, are you?"

"OF COURSE NOT. That'd be way too much pressure."

"Good," Craig squeezed Tweek's butt-cheek while they walked. "Because this beauty should be for my eyes only."

"It's been yours since high school, Craig," he smiled before the two entered the bathroom so they could freshen up.

* * *

Back in Kyle's room, he had his photos sprawled all over the floor. It was true. Some were of both Stan and him, while the majority were just of Stan. He held an image containing the two in a selfie together when they were about 15.

While he held the image, Stan almost walked in but stopped to look at him for a second.

"I'm back, dude," he sighed he continued to walk in and grabbed his clothes. "This isn't for me..."

"Glad you came to your senses," Kyle watched him grab his clothes, forgetting about the photos he has all over.

That made things awkward when Stan pointed them out, "What's all that?"

"Huh- **oh**!" Kyle cleared many of them so only a few remains.

Stan swiped one of them up. The image looked like it was of the two when they were in Middle School—or at least, that was when he thought it was taken. Stan had his right arm around his friend in a very friendly sort of way. On top of that, Kyle was visibly holding onto the same hand of the arm that brought the two close in order to capture that moment when the two were at a waterpark; just having a blast.

He laughs a little upon remembering, "God, we were so young then," he then stared at Kyle. "You got more of these?"

"Uhh... I do but... I don't want you to think I'm weird or gay for having them. It just feels nice to look back, you know?"

"Dude. I don't care what you are," he nudged Kyle's shoulder, "Let me see," he insisted.

He was hesitant at first but soon complied. He stood up and walked and set them on the bed. The two laid down chest side down and observed together.

"Wow. You have a lot. No ones with Cartman or Kenny? All of us?"

"I-I think I have those somewhere. These are the only ones I found. I'll have to look," Kyle casually said.

"Uh, Kyle?" Stan showed his friend a picture of Stan sleeping on the bus in a cute position. "What's with this one?"

Kyle blushed embarrassed now. "I-I... didn't even know that was in there..." he looked away causing Stan to smile slightly. He brought himself closer to Kyle and got his attention, "What're you doing, Stan? You do know you're not even dressed, right?"

"Would you believe me if I had pictures too?" he asked.

"Shut up. No you don't. You and I both know you are filled with Wendy pics if anything," he passed it off.

"Dude, honestly," Stan sat up and got closer. It was a wonder how that towel stayed intact but it was. "You're not the only one with pictures of their friend they wish were **more** than that..." he muttered.

Kyle coughed immediately. He had a hard time processing what he just heard. "What?!" he blushed.

"Just say it, Kyle. You love me, don't you?" Stan was asking the hard questions now. Questions he never expected to ever have to hear ever. He thought his secret would stay. Kyle attempts to deny but Stan placed a gloved finger on his lips to silence him. He removes it from the redhead's mouth prior to leaning in closer and closer... and closer, and closer. Closer until they were second's away from kissing.

* * *

Suddenly, the scene changed completely to the time of three o'clock in the morning. The two had a Game Sphere control on each of their laps. Both Stan and Kyle immediately sprung up from the bed as if they awoken from a bad dream. Both share the same look of confusion about what they just woke up from.

"Oh man... Dude, I just had the strangest dream..." Stan spoke first.

"You too?" Kyle asked nervously.

"Yeah. I think we stayed up too late, or something," Stan quickly blamed it on that. He had no idea if he had the same dream or not; based on the reaction, he wanted to make sure to play it cool.

"Y-yeah. That must've been it. That was... that was just weird," Kyle commented.

"Yeah," Stan laid back down on the bed and rolled over, facing away from Kyle in the same bed.

' _Weird..._ ' they simultaneously thought in their heads with confused expressions.

And eventually, the too dipped back into sweep world until the time came to wake up once again for school in a couple of hours.

* * *

 **My notes**

 _Okay. I do not know if you could imagine, but I found this very hard to write after a time. It is probably because of the whole naked thing. It turns out I actually DID make this have something to do with my story so I guess that makes me a big fat liar XD. In reality, I just had a change in ideas and thus thought it would be funny if it were all a dream. One that ended up being one both Stan and Kyle had. This should make things awkward, right?_

 _I also thought this was the time to introduce a sex scene. Being a dream, it technically never happened but hey. Still great to include nonetheless. In the future, I will do sex scenes in that same format and will always be able to scroll passed/ctrl+f "SEXEND" it if they are not your thing to read. You will not miss anything storywise during them ever. If they do interest you then... hope they did something for you, lol. Again. Do not expect them to be frequent._

 _I really would appreciate feedback because I love to hear if what I'm doing at all is enjoyed by you readers. Sorry for the late upload too. Hope you enjoyed though. Now on to Chapter 5 where it will be a Style-focused chapter._

* * *

 _Edited Dec. 17t_ _h_ _, 2018_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: "That was awkward…" ~Style~**

 **Disclaimer:  
** _Okay lol. Back to reality. No longer in dream-world. In case you were confused at the end, chapter 4 was all a dream. It's also important to note they both had the exact same dream but obviously, Stan and Kyle do not know that but they did. This chapter onward will be sorta sparking off from that. As for timeline. It is not actually the weekend, but the second day of school._

 _Also, from this point on, chapters I post/publish is what I just completed. Okay. On we go!_

* * *

 **Tuesday morning: Second day of school**

Three of the four boys stood yet again at their iconic bus stop where they waited for their bus. It was a grey morning in South Park; if one observed above, they could see that the clouds were threatening to potentially rain.

"Dude, where the hell is Kenny? The bus will be here any minute," Stan wondered as he checked the time on his phone.

"Probably getting morning puss or sucking on wang for money. You know: the usual poor-douchebag-Kenny stuff," Cartman replied.

"You notice Kenny's gotten to be so gross lately?" Stan followed up.

"I've been saying that for fucking years and did anyone believe me? No!" Cartman proceeded to change to a more mocking tone of voice, "Noooo. Don't pick on Kenny. It's not his fault he's poor. Being poor won't wind up biting him in the ass. Meh-meh-meeeh," he then stopped mocking and spoke normally again. "We all have to face it, okay? Kenny is so poor, he became a whore for money. He has a problem."

"You can say that again. Did you know he apparently got paid to have sex with a bi-curious couple last week? He also apparently took the guy's load too..." Stan pointed out.

"Really? How do you know that?" Kyle asked.

"Heard it from a kid in my science class. But, knowing Kenny... It's probably true..." Stan said.

"Who was the couple? Anyone we know?"

"The kid didn't say," Stan shrugged.

On that note, the three finally saw their friend Kenny walk up and stood in the noticeable empty spot in between Kyle and Cartman; that way the order went, from left to right: Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman... all two the right of the iconic sign.

"'Sup guys?" Kenny happily asked.

"Waitin' for you, dude," Stan answered.

"What took you so long?" Kyle wondered.

"—Besides blowin' some dong or plowing some desperate whore..." Cartman muttered that comment under his breath so it would be hard to make out.

Kenny answered nonetheless, "Had to do a quickie this morning and lost track of time. For a second I did not think I'd make it..."

"You had to do a quickie?" Stan asked and Kenny acknowledged.

"Oh, for the love of God," Cartman started. "I hate to say it... No. Wait. No, I don't! You've turned into a poor ass whore, Kenny!"

"Yeah. Next thing you know, Cartman's mom will see you as competition."

"Shut your Jew mouth, Kyle! Kenny's way worse," Eric glowered at Kyle after his remark about his mother... which was not wrong by any means.

The horn from their school bus sounded as the three nitpicked at Kenny for his **sexual** life choices—while the latter defended them.

"Look: we're not saying to not do these things. Do what you want, Ken. Just... you gotta start keeping it to yourself, you know?" Kyle said to which Kenny understood.

"I get it. I'll try to keep it to myself from now on."

* * *

In time, the boys dropped that conversation once the bus came to a complete stop. They filed into a single line where Stan and Kyle were the last two to board. As they walked up the stairs, Kyle sensed a subtle nudge in the back from Stan. He looked back at him and could gather something was concerning him.

Kyle just could not rid himself of the thought that he dreamt about Stan last night and feared he would question about it. Nevertheless, he listened to see what he wanted.

"You mind if I sit with you this time today?"

"Uh, don't you usually sit with Wendy?" Kyle briefly paused on the last step.

At that point, a light exhale escaped from his mouth, "Usually... but I don't think that will happen anymore..."

Stan's reply really surprised him a lot. Kyle knew better than anyone that Wendy meant everything to him. They continued on after he agreed and sat together closer to the front. Once the doors closed and the bus drove on, the two began to talk.

"Well, this is a change. Usually, you sit and focus all your time on Wendy in the morning. Everything okay?"

"I... No," he admitted.

"Well, what's wrong?" Kyle inquired.

Stan had trouble replying for a moment, but with a quick nudge, he advanced, "You remember how I said I didn't know if I wanted to be with her?"

"Yeah. And?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it a lot last night before bed. And have been thinking about it since morning. All this time, I have been thinking: what am I doing with her, you know?"

"You're with her because you love her. You've loved her since the first day you saw her. How could you possibly ask yourself that?"

"Oh come on, man. Have you been with her lately? Because if you have, you'd know she can be incredibly exhausting," Stan replied. "Do you know how many times she has broken up with me? And I know you grew tired of seeing us in the same loop too, Kyle. You don't have to sugar-coat it."

"...Well, I will admit: at a certain point, it started becoming painful to see you too flip-flop around like you do. One time you're together, then you're not," Kyle confessed.

"Uh-huh. That's my point. I don't know if I wanna be around a person who constantly changes her mind like the wind changes direction. It'd be nice to have what Clyde and Bebe have. I want that. I want a stable relationship like that," Stan responded.

"All I can say then is to do what you think is best."

After what Kyle said, the conversation ended. The two readjusted themselves so they could be more comfortable. Kyle reached, unzipped, and searched through his bag for his earbuds. He then peered over to Stan and noticed he was having a difficult time getting cozy so he took it upon himself to help if he wanted, "You can rest your head on me... if you... if you're still tired..." he suggested.

"Uuumm, no? That'd be pretty gay," he refused.

"Oh. Okay. Fair enough..." Kyle face-palmed himself and questioned internally what came over him to suggest that.

Kyle luckily found and dug out his earbuds, finally, so he could listen to his music. Whilst he retrieved them, Stan rolled his head over and silently peeked at the contents inside the bag. One item, in particular, intrigued him. He obtained the slightest glimpse of what looked like a green-colored portfolio. He then watched as Kyle closed his bag and placed it on the floor, after which, he sagged down to relax the rest of the way.

Kyle jolted slightly, glanced down, and discovered Stan resting on his shoulder after all—despite the fact he said no earlier. No matter. Kyle let him rest there and continued to look out the window the remainder of the way to school.

* * *

In the back of the bus, Kenny sat in the second last seat on the right side; Clyde was right across from him. Kenny sat there silently while Clyde acted like he was secretly going to pass something to him.

Clyde cleared his throat to get his attention and then quickly placed three $10 bills in his hand before he readjusted himself.

"That's for, uh... this morning. Don't tell Bebe. She'd kill me," Clyde whispered.

"No worries. Secret's safe with me," he promised.

"Thanks. It's just... Bebe hardly wants to do it anymore. I mean, a man has needs so what's he supposed to do? But, Kenny. If she's busy again, I'd um... pay you again. Just sayin'. You're not the same at all... but you're the best I have," Clyde got in closer.

Kenny looked at him weirdly for a second before he brushed what he thought off of him, "You know the drill: time and a place and show the money first. It's what I need to get by," he said.

"Right, right. Uhh... thanks..." Clyde slid away and gazed out the window for the rest of the bus ride.

* * *

The bus dropped them all off and the boys met up at their lockers before the first bell.

Once they got them opened, Kyle faced them all, "So guys. I was thinking—"

"—We all know that's never good..." Eric muttered.

"I've been thinking that the four of us should go spend the rest of our day hanging out at Stark's Pond; after school."

"Mmm, I don't know if I can make it," Kenny told Kyle as he placed books into his locker. "I don't wish to say why because—"

"—I get it; don't worry. Fatass? Wanna go after school? Even for a little bit?"

"Pfft. Yeah. Like I'd want to sit at a boring ass fucking pond," Eric responded as he closed his locker.

"Oh... o-okay," Kyle looked disappointed.

It was time to head to class once the bell rang so Kenny and Cartman both left. There was only Stan and Kyle now; the two walked down the hall together to Data Management class. As the two made their way, Stan could not help but realize that Kyle had not even asked him if he wanted to go to the pond yet.

Naturally, Stan brought it upon himself to point that out.

"Hey, Kyle," he started off. "I can talk with my boss and book it off and then... you and I could hang there if you want."

"Aw, well, it's okay, Stan," he shrugged. "You don't have to do that. We can go another time; no big deal."

"You sure? You sounded like you really wanted to. Plus, it would honestly just allow us to hang out together after school for once. Seriously. I'll text the manager and tell him I am taking a sick day... _Aaand_ there. All set," Stan showed the message he sent as proof that he legitimately wanted to go.

Kyle had no choice now. He released a sigh and ultimately accepted that they could go right after school.

* * *

Data Management was the specific math course Stan, Kyle, Craig, Tweek, and the other students all had the first period. It was a class that covered material related to managing data. Over the whole semester specifically, they would be taught ways to analyze and organize information, and how to solve probability and statistic-related problems.

Today was their second day, and therefore, their second lesson. Their first unit called _Statistics of One Variable_ was briefly spoken about yesterday but not much was touched on. This time, it was an actual lesson all about _Sampling Techniques_.

"Alright, class: today, we are going to discover all of the sampling techniques you will need to be aware of in this unit. Would anyone like to read the text in the table regarding what a population is and what a sample is? How about... you, Mr. Scotch," Mr. Sucksmyballs picked on Butters to read aloud from the textbook.

"Yes, sir. It says under the population column: 'all individuals who belong to a group being studied', and the examples of those in a population include members a high school, a team, or even a country," Butters read.

"Perfect. Now, Phoebe?" the teacher and most of the students regarded the girl behind Clyde, who had a slender and attractive appearance. Nothing the boys would drool over but still pretty. Once attention was given, Mr. Sucksmyballs continued, "You read the points in the second column, please."

"Oh, uh, I can't, sir..." she responded.

"And why not?" Mr. Sucksmyballs irritatedly glowered.

"Uh," she gleamed with timorousness in her response, "I-I fell asleep doing homework last night... and when I woke up, I couldn't find it, and—"

"—So, you're telling me you lost a 140-dollar textbook I issued to you yesterday? Is that the explanation that is baffling my flipping brain right now?"

"Psst. Hey," Clyde was nice enough to pass his back to the girl so she could simply read the text and move the class along.

The teacher noticed the kind gesture but was in the mood for none of that. He swatted the book to the floor and issued a signature glare to both of them; almost like a death glare.

"Nuh-uh, I don't think so. Do you really want to hand your own book to the vortex of doom here? I forbid it. Not unless you want to pay for a book too."

"With all due respect, I never said I lost it once!"

"Saying you could not find something is pretty much losing it, sweetheart. Thanks for playing. Unless you can somehow salvage it from your house, intact, you can leave $140 on my desk tomorrow morning before school starts," he declared. "Clyde, pick your thing up and read what I asked Phoebe to read, please."

As the instructor motioned back up to the front of the room, Phoebe sat there and sulked in her chair.

"Geez, what a bitch," Kyle muttered quietly to Stan.

"I know, right? We definitely gotta teach him who he is dealing with," he acknowledged equally as soft, that way further outbursts from Mr. Sucksmyballs could be avoided.

* * *

The next period rolled along to the class the four main boys all had: Family Studies.

The classroom was small and was located on the third floor. The educator's desk was located in the back corner while all of the students' desks were grouped together into fours. All of them were paying attention to Mrs. Hoppenger—the name of their teacher. She sat at a computer located in the front corner and a Smart Board was right next to her. The board displayed their current task for that class was going to be.

But before that, Mrs, Hoppenger began by talking about what they discussed last time. "Okay. So yesterday, we went over more-or-less what's to be expected out of this course. On top of that, I assigned you an easy little task to come up with your own definition of a family. I asked you to write down a sentence about it so why don't we get those out and we can put down ideas for what our class definition could be."

Not a hint of emotion came out of the teacher's mouth; it seemed like she was kind of lifeless. However, that did not phase anyone at all as they simply got out what she requested.

"Quick. What did you guys write down?" Cartman whispered.

"Were you seriously too lazy last night that you could not write a single sentence down?" Kyle asked.

"Don't start with me, Kyhal!"

"It's... **Kyle**. Not... _Kyhal_ ," Kyle corrected him.

"Ah, screw you. Kenny? What'd you write?" Cartman reached over to try and see.

"Hey, you're supposed to write your own," Kenny said as he covered up his response.

"Yeah, it's really not that hard to write. Just think of something, dude," Stan then replied.

"Everyone got them out? Great. Would anyone like to share first?" Mrs. Hoppenger asked. A few hands raised slowly but she only nodded her head toward one of them. "Young lady in the blue shirt. What is your name please?"

"Samantha," she replied.

"Right. Please share," the teacher insisted.

"I wrote down that family is defined as anyone who is closely related to you, your relatives, and close friends you love like family. All of these kinds of people love you no matter what and can always count on them for anything," Samantha said.

"Very nice. Okay. So I'll just type in 'Samantha: includes people related by blood or very close friends who love you unconditionally always'. That about right?" she looked back for clarification. Once she confirmed, Mrs. Hoppenger moved on to someone else. "Stan. Let's hear yours."

"Oh, uh. I just said it's a group of people related by blood or not that genuinely loves, trusts, and looks out for each other," Stan read from his paper.

"Terrific. Now, I'll have you talk to the people at your desks. Place in the middle the definition you all like the best. That way we don't take all class doing this," Mrs. Hoppinger said before she let them talk.

And so, the students immediately began conversing with their table.

Kyle got the ball rolling at theirs by reading his first, "Okay, sooo... mine was pretty much similar to what Stan said. I just said: 'It's not necessarily about who's blood you have, or who you're forced to spend the holidays with. It's about people you love and they love you back. You'll always be there for your family when they need you, and they'll always be there for you. Blood-related or not'. I thought that was important to say because all family dynamics are different, you know?"

"I just wrote that family is 'a bunch of people who hate each other and eat dinner together'," Kenny commented next.

"Meh," Stan shrugged, "it's kinda true."

From behind Kyle and Stan, Clyde popped into view and hunched over so the conversation could be kept quiet, "Hey. Craig, Token and I have been talking and I wanted to let you in on what we're planning," he spoke quietly so only they could hear.

"What're you talkin' about, Clyde?" Cartman irritatedly stared.

"Our first-period DM teacher," he replied.

"Oh yeah. That guy was a major dick, man. You should've heard him," Stan responded.

"Exactly. So we're thinking of egging his car at lunch. You guys should come," Clyde said.

"Who's the teacher?" Kenny asked.

"His name's Mr. Sucksmyballs," Stan answered.

The second his name entered Cartman's ears, he burst out laughing, disrupting others who were talking about the task at hand, "Oh man, that's too sweet not to mess with," he wiped away the tears that formed in his eye and got ahold of himself.

"We gotta teach that asshole some respect. He totally freaked out on that poor girl today. You bet I'm in," Stan said to Clyde before Kyle and Kenny nodded in agreeance afterward.

"But seriously, if you're looking to get back at this douche, why don't you listen to my priceless plans?" Cartman got in closer and devilishly grinned.

"Because I don't want to go to jail or get expelled," Clyde retorted.

"Well, they're all better than your stupid plan. Egging his car? What are we, 10? At least up the ante!"

"Alright, fine. Then you tell us what we should do that won't result in us getting in really big trouble?" Kyle said.

"Don't worry, guys..." Cartman stood up. "Have everyone who wants revenge at my new apartment on Main Street tomorrow night... and you'll have yourselves a brilliant master plan..." he slyly grinned.

* * *

The end of the second school day lapsed along. The students came bursting out the front doors of the school and in time, the four boys moved on up and became the full focus rather quickly.

"I'm telling you, man: Mrs. Davis may be a pretty weird English teacher, but is by far the best," Kyle said looking at Stan mostly.

"Yeah. So hey. We still going to Stark's Pond to hang out?" Stan asked his curly red-headed friend.

"As long as you're free. I wouldn't want you to risk your job or..."

"No sweat, Kyle. I told my manager the truth instead of lying that I was sick and he said it was fine. I just gotta work a little longer tomorrow instead. He's super chill; it helps that I'm his best employee," he smiled.

Kenny and Cartman meanwhile listened to them talk and stared at each other; both made the gesture that mocked their relationship by basically saying the two should just screw already.

Unfortunately, Kyle saw them with his peripheral vision and passed a mean glare, "What're you two looking at each other for?"

"N-Nothing, Kaal. Enjoy your time with your date..." Cartman responded before he and Kenny wandered away laughing together, leaving Kyle bitter in the face.

Stan stepped up behind a little bit and nudged him lightly. "Those two are idiots. Don't let it affect you."

"I'm not, I'm not. It's just getting really annoying these days," he sighed.

And with that, Stan followed up by saying what he needed to in order to hurry them along to Stark's Pond, as he was really excited to spend that time with Kyle instead of at work or visiting his parents. So the two concluded their conversation and proceeded walk onward to their planned destination.

* * *

Along the way to the pond, through a brief montage of sorts, Stan and Kyle goofed around in tons of ways. They pushed each other into ditches causing that person to usually trip and get all dirty, they almost passed by the basketball court at the park until Stan pointed it out, resulting into the two detouring for a moment. They played for a few minutes before they got back on their way.

As time pressed on, Stan and Kyle arrived a little later than they had anticipated but the trek there in itself was something they had not done in a while and thus had a blast. The pair eventually sat themselves down on a nice patch of grass that was not wet or anything and relaxed the rest of the time.

"What a great idea coming here... Sure beats working right after school. That's for sure," Stan smiled.

His smile secretly always warmed Kyle's heart every time he observed it. He seriously was head over heels for him. It was hard to pinpoint when specifically the fascination overcame him; but when it did, it came **hard**. He loved everything about Stan. His personality, the sound of his calming voice, his black hair... everything. But he knew well that Stan would not react well if he found out his true feelings; so he hid them away for the longest time.

Kyle finally answered him before things got weird with the staring and whatnot, "I'm really glad you could make it. It's the little things but you really do grow to miss it the older you get. I miss us just having fun like this after school. Part of me hopes we can do this again sometime..."

"Well, I forgot to tell you but I'm off this coming weekend so we could come back here and even go fishing if we wanted to. If the weather permits, we should act on it," Stan suggested.

"Oh yeah! We definitely should!" he smiled.

They both eventually laid their heads down and gazed up to the partly cloudy blue sky.

After a while, Stan got his attention, "Kyle?"

"Yeah, Stan?"

"I need to ask you something," he said.

"Well, you can talk to me about anything. Ask me whatever you need to," Kyle sat up and looked down at the black-haired 18-year-old, who sat upright afterward.

"Okay. Well, this is going to sound so stupid... but... do you... have a portfolio hidden somewhere in your room?"

Stan asked the question Kyle dreaded and feared he would ask. Immediately, he heavily gulped and tried to play it off.

"Why would I hide a stupid portfolio, Stan?"

"I don't know, I was just wondering!" Stan answered.

"Well, I don't have any portfolio or anything that I'm hiding in my room."

"You sure? Because... Butters came to me and asked me why you had a lot of pictures of me hidden inside it. You can tell me if you do. It's not like I care—"

"Stan," Kyle interrupted him, "trust me. This is stupid Butters you're talking about. And he clearly wasn't seeing straight because I was simply clipping lined paper into my **green** binder. No portfolio there," he said with a convincing demeanor.

"Okay, okay. I understand now..." Stan replied before he was caught off guard by the sudden sensation of a hand on top of his own. The boy dipped down and found Kyle's hand, for some reason, interlocking with his. The boy blushed a little bit before he questioned. "Uh-hum," he lightly chuckled awkwardly, "what're you doin', Kyle?".

Kyle brought his attention down to their hands and immediately gasped. He yanked it away as soon as possible before he too blushed, "Gah, Stan! I'm sorry; I didn't even know it was on there!" he freaked.

That was when Kyle almost attempted to turn right away from him due to all of the embarrassment he felt. Therefore, Stan did what thought he had to do. He pulled Kyle back by the front of his orange jacket immediately brought his so close to his face that they could have practically kissed.

Their faces both turned a deep red while they gazed at one another.

That was when it happened.

The next thing he knew:

Stan leaned closer...

* * *

 **My notes**

 _Thought I'd try to end on a cliff-hanger this time lol._

 _Alright. I'd like to notify that I've been fixing up the previous chapters as I had problems regarding tenses. I had issues deciding between present and past tense. I already did chapters 1 & 2 so expect chapters 3 & 4 to get the same treatment._

 _I'll be off now. After next week's chapter, I will be taking the following week off so please be mindful of that if you're reading this around the time of release._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

[Edited: -].


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: "But you tricked me!" ~Creek~**

 **Tuesday morning: Creek's POV**

The sky filled with various hues of purple, pink, and mostly orange amid the blue. The darkness was subdued and the color was slowly returning to South Park. The Tuckers' house stood silently as the light from inside shined a little bit onto the partly snowy grass outside on the front yard. By the way it looked outside on that very same Tuesday morning, it was clear dawn had arrived; which meant it was time to get ready for school.

Specifically, the time read 6:14 AM on Craig's digital clock; one minute before his alarm was set to sound.

Once the set time struck, the obnoxiously loud alert woke the black-haired boy—Craig—from his slumber. Luckily, he was conscious before it went so it did not take him long to roll over and slammed the noise off. Once he turned off his alarm, Craig reached for his buzzing smartphone and brought it closer to his face and read the wall of messages Tweek sent to him as early as 5:30 in the morning. He slowly scrolled up to his most recent message—which was sent five minutes ago. Three missed calls were mixed among the many notifications as well.

* * *

 **Tweek : [5:30 AM]**  
 _CRAIG!_

→ _(3) MISSED CALLS FROM_ **T** **week** _:_ **5:** **3** **0** **AM**

 **Tweek : [5:33 AM]**  
 _BABE PLZ ANSWER, I NEED UR HELP!_ 😨😨😰

→ _MISSED CALL FROM_ **T** **week** _:_ **5:41** **AM**

 **Tweek : [5:47 AM]**  
 _Okay, see… I was managing the coffee shop on my own this morning and I was closing up AND I CAN'T FIND THE KEYS ANYWHERE!_

→ _(2) MISSED CALLS FROM_ **T** **week** _:_ **6:01 AM**

 **Tweek : [6:05 AM]**  
 _FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! I'M FREAKING OUT! CAN U *PLZ* COME TO TWEEK BROS AS SOON AS_ _U_ _GET THESE?_

 **Tweek : [6:06 AM]**  
 _Babe?_

→ _MISSED CALL FROM_ **T** **week** _:_ **6:0** **6** **AM**

 **Tweek : [6:06 AM]**  
 _My dad's gonna KILL ME!_

 **Tweek : [6:07 AM]**  
😥😥😫😫😫

 **Tweek : [6:07 AM]**  
😭😭😭

 **Tweek : [6:07 AM]**  
😭😭😭😫

 **Tweek : [6:07 AM]**  
😧

 **Tweek : [6:08 AM]**  
 _Craig? If you're finally up, could you please come get me also? I told my dad and… well, he's not happy so he said I can stay here until I find it. BUT THAT MEANS I'LL MISS SCHOOL!_

 **Tweek** **:** **[6:10 AM]**  
 _CRAIG?!_ _I SERIOUS CAN'T FIND THEM. I'VE LOOKED EVERYWHERE!_

* * *

Craig finally read all of the messages he missed while he was asleep. What was unanticipated was how he felt. Instead of feeling bad about not responding, he adorned a smile.

"Jesus Christ, Tweek. You make this way too easy for me..." he commented.

He then moseyed on out of bed, out of his room, and down the hall with a lazy groan present inside him, headed toward the bathroom.

Craig's father, Thomas, caught him as he exited his room all ready for work, "Morning, sport. Say: I was thinking maybe after school, you and I could go fishing today, whattaya say?"

"Uh sure, maybe; I'll let you know at lunch," Craig responded.

"Sounds like a plan. And hey, maybe you could ask your boyfriend to come if he wants. He's such a nice complement to you, son; I've never seen someone make you so happy," Thomas' voice made it easy to read that he was in his usual kind, good mood. Which was good because Craig had to borrow the truck in the garage and was usually not allowed to drive it unless he had a reason to take it.

' _Then why force me to go where it will only make me hate people more?_ ' Craig thought.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him." His reply contrasted what he thought even though the way he said it lacked emotion; of course, this was not anything new because Craig had always been one who never really expressed much, emotionally speaking. Especially fear or anger, or any emotion that his anxious boyfriend constantly showed on a daily basis. Him flipping people off, one would laughably say, was always his best way of expressing himself.

He carried on to the bathroom and from then on, did what he had to for school.

Time passed by to when Craig was ready to go. But first, he had to ask his dad. Luckily, he was reading the news at the table so he just walked up to him and hoped for the best.

"I need to borrow the truck for school today."

"Sure, son. You be careful with her though, okay?" Thomas was surprisingly easy-going today. There was probably a catch.

"Wait, really? You never lend me the truck."

Craig father gave off a light chuckle. "I have no angle, if that's what you're after, my son. Your boyfriend just called while you were getting ready so I just assumed you already knew what he wanted. He wants you too—"

"—Help him find his dad's keys. Yeah, I know. He left me messages." Craig spared him of regurgitating what he already knew and got right to it. He grabbed an apple, a granola bar, and a thermos full of coffee, just the way Tweek liked it when he would have some at their house. All of it was for Tweek in case he did not have the time to eat breakfast. "Okay, I'm leaving for Tweek now. I highly doubt I'll make it to first period on time so you could just call the school to let them know that." He mentioned to his dad who in turn agreed.

And with that, Craig headed out and faced a more lit up outside world now that the sun has risen a little more.

* * *

Craig opened up the garage door to reveal a two-seating pickup truck that was not exactly new, but it was not an old looking vehicle either. He got inside the truck, put the keys into the ignition and started it up. The sound was pretty decent; no sign of anything wrong with it at all. Craig made sure all of the mirrors and other essentials were in order before he placed the truck in drive.

The truck crept out of the garage to the end of the driveway before he stopped for a second to see if anything was coming. Once the way was clear, his drive to Tweek Bros Coffee officially began.

The radio was turned on to his favorite rock-n-roll station that played all of the classic tunes to pass the time. The road was not very busy this morning so only about three or four songs played through before his destination finally came into view.

* * *

 **Tweek Bros Coffee**

Tweek was inside the coffee shop searching frantically top to bottom for those keys that he could not find for the life of him. He had to find them because they not only had the one for the business, but the house key was connected to them as well.

"Oh come on, come on. Where is it? Where is it?!" His voice was understandably frazzled sounding. Fortunately, he heard the bell on the front door jingle away and then was deeply relieved when he saw Craig slowly walk through the door. "Oh, THANK GOD!" he ran over and gave him a quick hug before he went back to business. "I'm sorry I messaged you so much, Craig."

"It's fine, Tweek, it's fine. Now, what's the matter?" Craig already knew what the problem was so asking felt pretty redundant to him knowing the same answer was about to be given. He more or less asked for clarification.

"I already told you, Craig. I can't seem to find my dad's keys anywhere."

"Okay. So try to think about it clearly then," he suggested to Tweek. "Logically speaking, it would make sense to assume you set them down or hung them up safely somewhere. So where do you last remember having them?"

"Oh gosh. Um-uuh..." The question required a lot of thought to be made. "When I opened the shop this morning, I put keys in the small bowl under the counter."

"Uh-huh. So did you look there?" Craig asked.

"Of course I looked there, Craig! It's the very first place I checked. WHAT AM I GONNA DOOO? My dad'll be so pissed, he'll never forgive me!"

"Come on, honey, you've gotta settle down." He placed his hands around Tweek's shoulders as he tried to get him to focus; the latter felt reluctant at first but tried his best regardless to calm himself enough to think rationally. "You know you can't think as clear when you're stressed. Just _breeeathe_." The brunette repeated himself in a calmer tone.

Tweek placed both hands into his hair and grabbed in such a way which visibly indicated stress. But with Craig's touch, he closed his eyes super tightly and mentally retreated for a moment to his imagination. He escaped to a landscape that had a calmly flowing stream, peaceful grassy fields, and colorful flowers and friendly animals that all worked in harmony. This tranquil, sunny realm was what he used to find his center.

He peacefully exhaled soon enough and came back to reality. His eyes met up with Craig's-which only relaxed him more. So much so that he could communicate casually with ease.

"Oh! I got it. If they aren't here, sometimes, my dad says to put them in the back. Let me just..." Tweek's voice was the purest and most innocent sounding when he was completely calm. It definitely warmed Craig's heart. An excited gasp emanated from the back room followed by the familiar jingling of metal. "I FOUND THEM!" Tweek's exclamation matched the level of joy and happiness he felt. He burst out from the back and showed his boyfriend as proof, which resulted in Craig smiling.

Tweek finally locked up the coffee shop once he cleaned up all he messed up during his search of them before he faced Craig who stood there patiently waiting.

"Got your bag?" Craig asked.

"Uh-um," Tweek looked around for a very brief second before he spotted his bag he sat down on the bench that was in front of the shop. He ran over, grabbed it and wore it on his back. "Got it!" The blonde smiled as sweetly as ever.

"You have your phone? Anything else you brought with you?" Craig followed up. He had to double-check with him most of the time since he had the habit of locking them in the store after he closed it up, and it always resulted in him going back inside to retrieve them.

"Got them too, Craig. I'm all ready to go, baby!" he continued to smile.

"Then let's get rolling. My dad lent me the car today so we'll drop the keys off at your dad's, then get going to school." Like the gentleman Craig was, he opened the passenger door of his truck for Tweek so he could get in.

"Thank you, Craig." He got inside the truck and still continued to smile lovingly.

Craig closed the door for him after he expressed delight back to him. He then got in the truck on the driver's side and started it up so they could leave immediately.

* * *

Tweek loved gazing out the window so he initially did not clue into the coffee or food that sat beside him.

His fascination of following along with each specific tree that passed by always made Craig chuckle a little for he did not understand. It was a quirk he noticed in him the more he hung out with him. One that he found adorable.

"What are you doing?" Still chuckling, Craig wanted to strike a nice lighthearted conversation while he drove.

"Hmm? Watching the trees," he smiled. "They go by slower when you follow them and I'm fascinated by it."

"Make sure nothing jumps out at you." His words came out like he was kidding around but the blonde, unfortunately, perceived them as if he was serious and jumped.

"Gah whaaat?! Why would they jump out at me? Don't let them hurt me, Craig!" He nervously covered himself with his school bag in case anything jumped out at him

"Oh God..." Craig shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"This is serious! What could possibly come at me? All I'm doing is just looking! I hope they're not mad at me..."

"They're _not_ , Tweek."

"You just said they could!"

"I was kidding, honey. You know? A joke?" Craig clarified.

"You... you were?"

"Couldn't you tell by my voice?" Though he really was joking, his normal almost emotionless nature still shined through enough so Tweek never really knew for sure most of the time.

"Wait, so there _really_ is nothing scary that's gonna get me?"

"That's what I'm saying, yes... Now quit your worrying and eat the food I brought for you, honey." Craig nodded down to the apple and granola bar and thermos. "I also made you a thing of coffee; well, my dad made the coffee. But I know how much you said you liked ours so..."

"Aww. That's so nice of you, Craig. Thank you!" He wasted no time and grabbed the thermos first and then the apple and gazed at Craig.

He noticed Tweek looking and gave a quick smile before he focused back on the road.

* * *

Tweek shut the truck door once they arrived at his house to give his father the keys. He went inside for a moment to do so while Craig sat in his trucked and stared at his purple house in the meantime. The wait took no time at all because it was like in the blink of an eye, Tweek was back out and headed toward the vehicle again.

He was smiling still so that was a good sign. He hopped back in so the two could finally head to school. "Okay. I'm ready." His confirmation on the matter further proved it was a simple transaction in which he obtained his lunch bag he had forgotten.

Craig immediately noticed the lunch box since Tweek was placing it in his bag, "I thought you said you had everything," he lightly grinned.

"Shh! I thought I had it!"

Craig shook his head softly and then drove off.

Along the way, he remembered what his dad told him this morning about the fishing activity after school. Craig thought—in retrospect—it would be fun to do with his boyfriend considering...

"So Tweek?"

"Hmm?" his attention was given whilst he was sipping from the thermos.

"My dad talked to me this morning about wanting to go on a little fishing trip after school today," Craig started off.

"Ah, that sounds nice, honey," Tweek's smiling face resulted in one bared onto his own.

"Yeah. And he said that you could come along if you wanted to join us. I mean... I thought that would be perfect for us to do since I don't know when we have to leave and... you know..." The black-haired boy dipped into a bit of a frown via the thought of him leaving South Park for California soon.

"I-I'd have to check with my dad to see if he'll need me at the shop, but, if I can convince him to give me the night off, I would honestly love to go with you," Tweek responded.

"You would?" he asked again and received an affirmative nod in response. "That's great. I'll let him know then," he then replied.

* * *

Eventually, Tweek felt the truck come to a complete stop while he dipped off for a moment. He also heard the doors unlock so he had assumed the two had arrived at school... he was wrong.

The blonde looked outside and realized... they were parked in Stark's Pond, where nearby was a trail.

"What the? Craig? What are we doing here? I thought we were going to school!"

"We are. I just thought we could take a detour first." Craig's expressions and voice seemed to suggest that he had some motive for bringing them both to Stark's Pond.

Unfortunately, Tweek was impervious to the suspicious vibes Craig threw at him. He was more concerned with the fact they might miss Data Management and the brunette did not seem to care.

"We don't have time for this—" Tweek got interrupted when he saw Craig leave the truck. The former in turn was forced to get out too. "Ugh. _Craaaig_..."

"Why don't you go on down the trail, babe? I'll catch up?" Craig suggested.

"But, we can go on a hike some other time, Craig! Why does it have to be right now?"

"Judging by the clouds, the blankets would be ruined if I did that..." he replied.

Tweek raised an eyebrow at that response as if to say _what blankets?_ Finally, he gave in to Craig's direction and headed down the trail. He counted on the fact that he would not look back once. The reason he counted on it was due to the fact he wanted to surprise him with a lovely picnic and so he carried the basket of food.

Tweek eventually arrived at the area where blankets laid on the grassy ground. He finally turned around to question but saw Craig with the basket in his hand, smiling at him.

"Wh-what's all this?" Tweek looked to the blanket and back to him, confused about what Craig was doing.

All was made clear once Craig dropped to one knee, set the basket down and pulled out a bouquet of flowers for him as a gift, "Seven years ago today," he began, "we came here and engraved our initials into that tree over there." He pointed to one of the trees ahead of them.

Tweek regarded said tree and then smiled upon realization. "Oh my gosh... so you planned all this?!"

"It took some heavy convincing of your dad to help me out, but-"

"Wait-wait. My **dad?** I was just talking about this surprise!" he faced Craig once again.

"Well... yeah," he admitted.

"Well, what about my dad then? You said he helped out."

"I had to make the day convincing somehow. So, I convinced him to leave his keys for you to find. Plus, it gave my dad a reason for why I needed to take the truck: so we could come here. Now, would you please accept these flowers, my love?" Craig extended his arms and offered the flowers.

Tweek stood there totally flabbergasted and then accepted them with a big smile before he brought Craig close to him.

"You seriously thought of this whole day?" he blushed, which resulted in Craig turning red in the cheeks as well.

"I did," he nodded.

Tweek suddenly felt the need to kiss him. So he acted on that urge and planted a loving smooch on his lips only to receive it right back.

"I love you." The way he said it was beyond clear that he meant it. That was followed by light giggling, "But you tricked me!" he added. "I could've really never found those keys you know!"

"And that's why I helped you get calm, sweetheart," Craig kissed his right cheek before he got down to business. "You hungry still?" he nudged down to the picnic basket.

Tweek happily acknowledged with a simple "Mm-hmm!" and helped set up the food for them to eat. Inside the basket was a portable griddle that required no electricity to use so they could cook their breakfast.

Everything was finally set up and the two were cooking up bacon and eggs and pancakes. Whilst they cooked, Craig's horny urges slowly emerged the more he made out with Tweek.

"You're so beautiful, honey," he smiled.

Tweek blushed and took the compliment to heart, "I love the way you love me; I always feel so great when I'm with you. It's like... my worries just melt away," he replied.

"And you make me feel things I've never thought to before. We're the perfect match, you and I," Craig affectionately replied back. "And that's why I'm glad we took this seriously after everyone stopped caring about us. I love you, Tweek.

"I love you too, Craig."

The two passionately made more love until the blonde smelled the bacon.

"Oh, hey. I think we should eat now," Tweek recommended.

Craig had to set aside his horny urges for another time, for he agreed it was time for them to eat what they whipped up.

"Would you mind getting the plates please?" Craig asked.

"Sure thing, babe!" he happily opened the basket, took out the plates before he gasped. "Craig..." He sounded very touched by whatever was inside.

Inside, on the bottom was an old photo of him where he wore one of Craig's blue sweaters and was smiling. Behind him were a bunch of fireworks that went off at the time that in turn provided such a wonderful picture.

There were words on the front that read: _My world is brighter every day because of you. I love you!_

"You remember that date, honey?" Craig questioned.

"Of course I do," he replied as sweet as he could. "The night of our first kiss."

"Sure is," he acknowledged. "At the great and romantic Niagara Falls on New Years Eve. I tell ya, Tweek. Those fireworks just amplified your adorableness that night," he pecked the side of his face.

"I looked so young and animated..."

"And cute. Don't forget that," Craig added.

It was clear that the photo was old due to the fact of just how young Tweek was in the photograph. He was just a ten-year-old child back then

After they gazed at the photo a little longer, they finally enjoyed their food. They were so pleasantly satisfied once they had finished their meals that they nearly completely forgot they had high school to actually go to.

They laid a tad longer in a snuggling position before Tweek checked the time and softly turned, "Hey, I think we should get going."

"We're fine, babe. We have a spare and then lunch, remember? Plus I..." Craig hesitated and looked away which only caused Tweek to inquire.

"What is it?"

"I was hoping we would get right to the sweet stuff..." he continued to avoid eye-contact.

"You made dessert too? I didn't see any in the basket..."

He did not know why but he _still_ felt nervous sometimes when he wanted to pop the question.

Finally, he just let it out, "I brought protection..." He took out a condom he stashed in his pocket and just gazed rather awkwardly.

"You, you wanna do it out here? In the open?" Tweek asked nervously.

"-Or behind the bushes, if you prefer that," he said.

"But what if someone sees? I'd be so embarrassed if someone caught us..."

"It'll be fine, Tweek. No one will come and catch us. Most people are probably at work or something. Besides, it'll only take a couple minutes."

It killed Craig that might of had to plead for it but he could not help it at this point. Tweek was just so irresistible to him that he wanted to express his love further. Plus, he thought it made the perfect conclusion to a wonderful surprise picnic.

Luckily, and willingly, Tweek straddled himself on Craig's lap before they got down to business.

========== **SEXSTART** ==========

 _[Scroll down to where it says "SEXEND", if sexual content is not your thing, to see the conclusion of the chapter]_

Tweek started off by touching Craig's soft lips with his own in a way that came across as hot, passionate, and sexy; making extra sure that some tongue slipped in on a multitude of those kisses.

"Mmmm, Tweek. Your lips are so soft, and sweet," Craig let himself go fully; that way he could enjoy what came next with maximum pleasure.

Tweek smiled and then continued to kiss with the same energy all the way down his neck before he reached the collar of his jacket. He sat and stared at Craig for a moment and then unbuttoned it for him so it could be discarded quickly by the latter.

Underneath revealed a black T-shirt that the blonde soon lifted up so his nice body could be revealed. He then placed his tongue onto Craig's chest and slowly went over to his left nipple licked it in order to hear him moan.

Craig began to moan softly as his touch was just enough that it kept him aroused.

"Would you, um..." he motioned downward.

Tweek instantly knew what he wanted and wasted no time.

He adjusted himself just enough to undo Craig's pants. The belt came off, followed by the pants so all that remained were his navy blue boxer shorts that almost slipped off. They came just shy of revealing any _naughty material_ so therefore, Tweek had to finish the job. Lo and behold, a half erect penis was revealed that was just begging to be touched. Tweek's magic did just the trick to make it fully erect. All he could imagine was how much he wanted to just his member for seeing Craig pleasure gave him his own sense of pleasure. And so, there he sat: on his knees slowly rubbing his cock up and down. He leaned in more and more until his head was officially in his mouth.

The blonde had officially started sucking Craig's penis slowly but deeply, resulting in the latter to gasp.

"Oh yes. Fuck... Just like that, mmm..." Craig softly said.

"You like it when I do this, babe?" Tweek asked in a **very** seductive manner before he demonstrated by taking all of him inside his mouth.

"Oh my... **God** your mouth feels so good," he responded.

Tweek then wanted to change positions slightly. In fact, he stood right up of the ground and extended his hand to help him.

Craig was slightly confused at first, "What're you doing?"

"Just take my hand and you'll receive the reward for being the wonderful man you are," Tweek responded.

There it was: that kick of confidence Craig only really saw during sex. It was like a whole other side of Tweek crashed out of its nervous, anxious shell that allowed him to not worry and take charge with ease. So naturally, Craig had to accept because he wanted to give the pleasure just as much as he wanted to receive it, that both of them were happy in the end.

Tweek guided Craig over to their initial-carved tree. The one tree that specifically had _C + T_ encased around a heart. He wanted to show some control so he grinned and pushed him down that way he landed on his butt.

Craig, therefore, watched him while he casually stripped sexily in front of him to reveal his throbbing member.

"But first, you're gonna have to work for it," he lightly smirked.

' _Oh, I love it when he's like this,_ ' Craig thought.

He sat up in a squatted stance and took in Tweek's penis. Unfortunately, Craig was never as adventurous with his dick-sucking and thus never explored how deep he could go. He instead always stopped halfway in and thought that was far enough. A few little thrusts succeeded in giving Craig a little bit more than he was used to... but not too much that he would gag. He pumped it while he sucked and masturbated with his own.

Craig then took the penis out of his mouth and pumped, and pumped, and pumped. He pumped until white sticky goo sprayed from Tweek's dick and onto his chest. The warm contents, of course, only made Craig want to tear into the blonde's sweet ass more.

And so, Craig took back his control and told Tweek that now that he got what he wanted, it was time for him to get the same. He turned his boyfriend around, pressed him up against the tree, and ate at his sweet hole. The fact he squealed excitedly upon the feeling of Craig's tongue meant he was equally eager to be penetrated.

Craig got to his feet and rolled the condom right on since Tweek was still adamant about safe sex.

The pair faced each other as he stuck it in slowly to start.

Once permission was granted, he proceeded to lightly thrust.

"Faster, Craig. I wanna feel it," Tweek declared.

And with that, Craig picked up the pace. So much so that they both started panting and moaning simultaneously.

After a time, Craig felt how close he was and quickly pulled out and took off the condom.

"Oh boy... I'm so close," Craig warned.

"Bring it here!" Tweek demanded with his eyes closed, mouth closed too since he wanted it on the face but did not want to swallow.

Craig motioned on close and released the white sperm onto his face—some of it into his hair even.

Tweek opened his eyes once it was clear to do so and gazed up at him sweetly.

"That was..."

"Terrific," Tweek started but Craig concluded the statement.

After all was said and done, they rejoiced by making out before they went to clean up.

========== **SEXEND** ==========

Once the magical moment of sex reached its climax, they officially got their minds focused on cleaning up so they could head to school finally.

The two headed back to the truck as they spoke:

"Hey, Craig?" Tweek stared at him as he walked beside him, carrying the blankets.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for such a wonderful time."

"The pleasure is mine, honey."

"I just love you so much, Craig. I love you **so much**!"

Craig gave a light chuckle in response before responding, "I love you too, honey."

And once everything was packed and the two were ready to go, they got into the truck and drove off on their way to spend the rest of their Tuesday at school.

* * *

 **My notes**  
 _I didn't really know how else to end it really. Hope the way I ended it was okay. I also hope you enjoyed what you read and will come back again for the next chapter where attention goes back to Stan x Kyle._

 _Enjoy!_

[Edited: -]


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: "Let's just keep this between us." ~Style~**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _We're now back with Stan and Kyle where, as you read in Chapter 5, they ended in a cliffhanger where the pair appeared as if they were about to kiss. And it should be reminded that this is AFTER their second day of school and the pair were hanging out at Stark's Pond. Okay, so let's continue._

* * *

 **Stark's Pond: Back with Stan and Kyle**

The previous events played back briefly right from when Stan noticed Kyle holding his hands. When he questioned about it, Kyle responded, "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" before he pulled his hand away and avoided eye-contact out of embarrassment.

Stan surprisingly reacted by pulling on the redhead's shirt so they were face-to-face; close enough that they could have practically kissed.

But then, the unexpected suddenly happened:

Stan leaned in even closer resulting in their lips connecting immediately.

"Mmm!" Kyle's eyes widened as he sounded with surprise.

The kiss—no doubt—lasted for three seconds at minimum before he broke away from Stan, utterly speechless and reactionless.

"I-I'm sorry..." Stan realized himself what he had done as well and visually dipped into a frown. "I... think I should go now, Kyle... I—" He got up from the ground and attempted to leave in case Kyle was angry.

"Stop..." Kyle lunged forward just enough and grabbed his hand so he would not leave. Stan obeyed his direction and sat back down. "You have no idea how conflicted you make me feel, man..."

Kyle's face dipped down in a way that caused the black-haired boy to show interest in what he said. "What do you mean?"

"You're my best friend in the entire world. You always have since we were little. Yet, the more we spent time together, the more I developed these... feelings. Feelings I wanted to suppress. But I couldn't. And I hated myself for having those feelings because that meant you would probably hate me and avoid contact. I wanted to respect you and just stay your friend. Then, years later, those feelings came back. This time I was angry. Angry that I still had this... heart for you... in that way. And I thought if you knew, it would just make things weird." He tried his best to explain. "And then you kiss me all out of nowhere... it just makes me even more confused on how to feel."

"I'm sorry I kissed you, Kyle. For real. I didn't know you had these feelings inside," Stan replied.

"Eight years, Stan. I've kept them hidden for eight years and couldn't tell anyone because I didn't want to be judged." He adjusted himself so he just sat there and stared at him. "Look, Stan. I love you, okay? There, I said it. So if you're gonna be mad at me for that then I under—" he got interrupted by a warm hug.

"I can't believe I've waited this long to say it, but... I love you, Kyle."

"Y-you... God-dammit, I love you too, what the hell." He was surprised when he uttered those words, for he knew well he liked the girls... Or so he thought.

"If it means anything to you, I've been hiding those same feelings myself lately..."

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah, man. And it makes sense when you think about it. We compliment each other nicely, we're so close. You treat me the way I wish Wendy would sometimes and I love that."

"Wait." Kyle got up to his feet and motioned toward the water of the pond so his reflection stared back at him. "So you really have a thing for me?"

Stan stood beside his friend and followed up with a rather soothing voiced response, "Why do you think I broke up with Wendy?"

A dumbfounded expression whisked across the redheaded boy's face while he stared at him. He was at a loss for words simply due to not believing Stan would do that so he could be **with him** instead. Obviously, Kyle wanted some more proof before the facts could be accepted.

The thought of the dream he had rushed into his mind, resulting in him laughing a little and looked away.

"What's so funny?" Stan inquired.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry."

"Well, by the way you're avoiding eye-contact and laughing clearly must mean something."

"No, no. You wouldn't wanna know, Stan, it's stupid. It's just about a stupid dream I had where you kissed me and said you loved me and..."

"Dude, that sounds awfully similar to the one I had where I also did that too!"

"You're kidding," Kyle tilted his head.

"Nah, dude. I'm totally serious. I was spending the whole day trying to figure out what it meant, but, as I said, I'm pretty sure I found that meaning now." He opened his arms signifying he wanted Kyle to come in close for a hug. When he appeared motionless, Stan took it upon himself and wraps his arms around him. "Kyle?"

"Ugh. You truly love me? Like. For real? I'm not just dreaming again?"

As a test, Stan leaned in close and bit the side of his neck hard enough that teeth marks were left, and hard enough that Kyle winced. Once they gazed into their eyes once more, the two chuckled simultaneously

"Seems pretty real to me," Stan smiled.

Kyle had no other alternative, he briefly exhaled, "Goddammit, Stan. You're not making it easier to deny."

"Then don't." Stan places Kyle's hands against his chest and continued to stare. "Because I don't want to anymore. I actually love you, Kyle. You mean much more me than to just call you a super best friend now. C'mon, Kyle," he nudged.

"C'mon what?"

"I know it's all sudden but... I want you to be mine," he replied.

He gave it a lot of thought. It was like all of his dreams were becoming reality. For the longest time, Kyle fantasized about this exact thing. And now, all he had to do was accept it. Fortunately, Kyle gave a smile back to him and wrapped his arms around Stan back.

"I would be honored..."

The pair finally concluded with a long kiss before Kyle's mother buzzed onto his phone via text message and informed that she, Ike and Gerald were going out. Kyle was pleased to hear this.

"Say, Stan? My mom just said they'll all be out for a while."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm!" he nodded. "Wanna head back there? Where we uh... know it's private?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go!" Stan agreed.

And with that, the redhead and the black-haired boy made their way back. But this time, they walked with Kyle's arm wrapped around Stan's that just remained at his side. Since they indirectly confirmed themselves as a new couple, it was only logical they showed it while they walked. They walked extra slowly as well; that way they could savor the whole thing.

For this was a day that none of them wanted to forget.

* * *

 **My notes:**

 _A rather short one but after two long ones, I thought it would be nice to have a rather short chapter this time._

 _If you are reading this story around the time I posted this, this is the last chapter I will post in 2018. The next chapter, I will start writing on New Years Day (Jan 1st). Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
